XReality
by TritanB
Summary: See what happens when some of your favorite Mutants do the unthinkable... appear on Reality television!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or items mentioned

Chapter 1.1 – Super-Sonic Racing

The camera zoomed in on Bayville High School. A man in a suit, the host, stood on a platform with a microphone in one hand and a starter's pistol in the other. Standing in front of the platform were ten groups of two of varying sorts.

"Welcome, racers, to the Amazing Race," the host said as the station's emblem flashed across the screen along with the title of the show. The camera then swung around to the first group, displaying their names on the bottom and how they were related. The final team was a tall, thin boy with slicked-back white hair, his arms folded over his chest with a smug smirk, and a girl with short dark hair wearing a bright red gothic outfit. They were Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff, a brother and sister team.

"Come-on-let's-go," Pietro said, talking super fast as always. "I'm-ready-to-go. When-are-they-gonna-start-this-thing?"

"Shut up and relax," Wanda growled at him, scowling like she always did. "We have plenty of time to get wherever they want us to go. You'll get us there before the cameras even notice we've left."

"All right racers," the host began to speak again. "I'm sure you're all aware of the rules of the race. Each leg of the race is divided up into sections where you will be given a goal somewhere in the world to reach, and then receive a clue with directions to the next goal in the leg. You may also have to perform some task to receive your next clue. The last time to reach the final goal of the leg will be eliminated. Your first clue will be found at Macy's in New York City. Good luck to everyone."

He then held the starter's pistol into the air and fired. The other nine teams began rushing off to hail a taxi so that they could get to the airport.

"Ready to go," Pietro asked, making a move to grab Wanda so that they could zip off to New York City.

"No," she said, pulling away from him. "Let's not completely destroy their hopes of beating us… yet. We'll run to the airport now and be on the first plane, then when we get there run to Macy's and be the first to get the next clue."

Though he wasn't happy about Wanda wanting to ride the plane, he knew he didn't have a choice. She could just as easily shut off his powers if she wanted to. So it was her way or the highway. He nodded in agreement, muttering something about a controlling witch, grabbing her and zipping off to the airport.

In time their plane, which was crowded with three of the other teams, landed in New York City. Pietro and Wanda wasted no time zipping off to Macy's and picking up the clue. Instructed to go to the Statue of Liberty, they immediately zipped over there. Unfortunately, there was no clue to be found.

"We-musta-beat-the-crew-too," Pietro said, tapping his foot impatiently. "Great-now-that-means-we-have-to-wait-for-them-to-show-up-with-our-next-clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or items mentioned

Chapter 1.2 – Cajun and the Twenty Babes

The LeBeau mansion was a white palace with marble pillars that sat in the swamplands of the bayou. Despite the location, it was still the largest and fanciest house in all of Louisiana. In the main hall, twenty beautiful women in revealing evening gowns were lined up on the stares. The television crew had lights and cameras set up as if they were décor, all focused on the host as he explained the rules and introduced the girls.

In the other room, Remy sat impatiently waiting for his cue. He fidgeted with the tuxedo they had forced him to wear, which he was beyond uncomfortable wearing. He shuffled the pile of playing cards into his chest pocket, the queen of hearts visible over the lip.

"And now, ladies," the host began his introduction in the other room. "It is time to meet The Bachelor." He turned and motioned to the double doors that lead to the room where Gambit was waiting. The doors swung open and the Cajun stepped into the room.

"Remy LeBeau, I'd like for you to meet the twenty ladies that will be competing for your heart," the host said, motioning to the girls waiting on the stairs.

"All dese lovely ladies are for Gambit?" he asked, looking at them. They almost had to pause filming because he came rather close to drooling. "Dis is gonna be fun."


End file.
